Generally, a construction machine, such as a wheel loader, a hydraulic excavator or the like, is equipped with an operation device disposed on both left and right sides of an operator's seat. In this case, the operation device located between the operator's seat and an entrance way is configured to be able to retract rearward to ensure a wider entrance passage for smooth passage of an operator (Patent Document 1).